Whiskey lullaby
by SaturnDeath-Battousai-02
Summary: WANING:Suicide song fic! Kenshin and Kaoru fic! RR please review.


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or whiskey lullaby.  
"Kenshin will you come back?" a young girl asked. "Yes, and when I come back we can start a family!" the red head named Kenshin said. Karou smiled. Then Kenshin left to the war. A year and a half later/  
Kenshin walk in to the house he and Karou owned. He heard Karou giggling. Kenshin walked to the room, he smiled before opening the door. 'I get to see Karou-dono again.' He opened the door to find his women getting friendly with another man. "Karou…" Kenshin whispered. Kenshin turned away, walked out the front door. By the time Karou was outside, Kenshin on an old red Harley, was riding away. "KENSHIN!" Karou yelled after him.  
  
..........She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette..........  
  
Kenshin started to drink, and drink, and drink… as Karou drove by in an old rusty red truck. She was looking for him. Kenshin begin to go to bars and she followed him, were he danced with other females then a little short fight broke out and Kenshin was thrown out the bars back doors.  
  
..........She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night..........  
  
Once he got back to the hotel room, he keeps drinking the whiskey. Until he found what was looking for…  
  
..........He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger..........  
  
The gun, he shot himself in the head, with the bottle of whiskey in one hand and a note in the other. The gun laid on the floor covered in his blood… ..........Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"..........  
  
When the owner found him on that bed face down on the pillow.  
.. Two days later, at the funeral  
The priest was done saying the final goodbyes, and his family laid flowers on the grave. As did Karou. The armed forces where they're to honor him. They saluted, aimed, and shot there fire arms in the air. Karou was sad and only flinch as the firearms where shot.  
..........And when we buried him beneath the willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby (Sing lullaby)..........  
  
Karou walked home, once there she begins to drink the whiskey he had drunk.  
  
..........The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath ..........  
  
She went to all the bars he had be to and danced with at the free males there, having a good time.  
  
..........She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night ..........  
  
She went home, still drinking the whiskey. Until she found what was looking for…  
  
..........She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger..........  
  
The gun, she shot herself in the head, with the bottle of whiskey in one hand and a picture in the other. The gun laid on the floor covered in her blood…((a/n I know it's the same as Kenshin's dead but I could not think of anything else.))  
  
.........Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life..........  
  
The neighbor heard the gunfire and ran over to her house to find her, face down on her pillow. The whiskey she was holding on was slowly pouring out of the bottle… .... At the funeral  
The priest, children and her neighbors where there. "May she rest in pace, and reunite with her beloved." Was last of what the priest said. ............We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby (Sing lullaby)..................  
  
They walked away, and then a little blond girl turned and saw the two spirits of Kenshin and Karou. The two looked at each other, then ran into each other embrace, laughing. The little girl smiled and turned away as the two were reunited in a loving embrace.  
  
Neko: Hi its me SD-B-02, so how do you like it for my first one-shot/song fic? Please review and help give me ideas for other song-fics. == Meow! 


End file.
